Cure Happy
|-|Miyuki Hoshizora= |-|Cure Happy= |-|Princess Happy= |-|Ultra Cure Happy= Summary Miyuki Hoshizora (Emily in English translations) is the main protagonist of Smile Precure (Glitter Force) and the leader of the group. She's a cheerful, determined, and energetic but silly and clumsy girl who tends to remain positive regardless of what happens and loves to read, particularly picture books and fairy tales with happy endings. After meeting a fairy named Candy and tried to protect her from Wolfrun, her hidden powers have awoken and gained the ability to turn into Cure Happy (Glitter Lucky), who wields the power of light. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B | At least 5-A | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Miyuki Hoshizora (Emily in English translations), Cure Happy (Glitter Lucky) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, The Shining Light of the Future. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Social Influencing, Acrobatics, Flight, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation, Danmaku, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created a white realm of light in her angel form), Large Size (Type 5) with angel transformation, Accelerated Development, Reactive Power Level, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Completely unaffected by Wolfrun's Bad End Alternate Reality before she even became a Cure) | All previous abilities into a greater degree, Can summon a pegasus to attack and ride on, as well as a phoenix, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation | All previous abilities into an even higher degree, Plant Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Restored the stories and endings of all the fairy tales in the Fairy Tale World), Purification, Self-Sustenance (Type 1) | All base abilities, Non-Physical Interaction (Fought Shadow, who's a living shadow), Resistance to Absorption (Able to safely interact with Fusion), Time Manipulation (Broke out of Doctor Traum's time freezing ability, who also warped the entire space-time of the world), and Mind Manipulation (Uninfluenced by Yango's brainwashing darkness) Attack Potency: Planet level (Defeated a Black Nose empowered Wolfrun, who can effortlessly tank the Rainbow Burst) | Planet level (Overpowered Emperor Pierrot's Bad End Cannon and defeated him alongside with the other Cures) | At least Large Planet level (Clashed with Emperor Pierrot in his final form along with the other Cures. Grew around this size when she turned into an angel to deliver the final attack.) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion. Also fought Shadow and defeated one of his duplicates with a single punch) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (One of the more agile members of the group. Fought Joker, who managed to react to Cure Peace's lightning attacks and Wolfrun, who's comparable to Joker.) | Massively Hypersonic (Should be much faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic flight speed (Traveled to the atmosphere in mere seconds during the final clash with Emperor Pierrot.) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up and was able to react to Fusion) Lifting Strength: Class K (Was able to unintentionally pushed a monster-possessed house.) | At least Class K (Should be at least as strong as before) | At least Class K | Class M (Stopped a large cargo ship with the help of seven other Cures) Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universe+ Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked Emperor Pierrot's Bad End cannon) | Planet level | At least Large Planet level (Survived a direct assault from Emperor Pierrot's hand) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Tanked hits from Fusion and should be comparable to the past Cures who fought him) Stamina: Extremely high (Still capable of fighting despite taking a great deal of damage) Range: Several meters physically; kilometers via Light and Energy-based attacks. Planetary in her angel form. Standard Equipment: Smile Pact, Princess Candle Intelligence: Average, likely Above Average (Despite seeming uncoordinated and occasionally naive, Miyuki is very knowledgeable in multiple books, folklore, and literature. She was even able to creatively apply her interest in stories and fairytales in her daily life such as developing ideas and solutions for a fashion show. She later inspires to become an author and wrote her own book in the end of the series, which became a nominee in the novel sequel. As a Precure, she has proven to be an efficient leader, usually leading her team with great capability and determination. She was even able to figure out a way to counteract the attack of a rose-possessed Akanbe.) Weaknesses: She becomes tired and loses a lot of energy after using her signature moves. She eventually overcame this weakness, however. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Cure Happy Jump.gif|Cure Happy is capable of jumping incredible heights... File:Happy flight.gif| ....and achieving flight. File:Cure Happy light.gif|Wielding holy light, Happy can project sacred beams from her fingers and enhance her agility. File:Cure Happy light dash.gif|Cure Happy using her holy light to dash at super high speeds. File:Cure Happy burst of light.gif|Cure Happy creating a burst of light around herself to destroy the vines and enemies surrounding her. File:Cure Happy Laser Barrage.gif|Cure Happy firing a barrage of lasers. File:Capture 5.PNG|Cure Happy performing a light-embedded punch. File:Happy forcefield.gif|Cure Happy creating a forcefield. File:Happy powered up.gif|Cure Happy Powered Up. File:Cure Happy Angel Form.gif|Cure Happy transforming into a giant angel larger than her planet. File:Happy's Sacred Light Realm.PNG|In her angel form, Cure Happy can create a realm of sacred white light. File:Traces a heart.gif|Happy Shower: Cure Happy traces a heart..... File:Then fires.gif|.....and then fires. File:Cinderella Happy Shower.gif| Cinderella Happy Shower File:Happy shower shining.gif| Happy Shower Shining File:Happy shower shining 2.gif| Using Happy Shower Shining to create a rain of light beams. Light Manipulation: Happy wields the power of holy light. She can fire streaks of pink-colored light beams from her fingers or hands, unleash bursts of light, shoot torrents of pink lasers in rapid succession, deliver punches with her fists covered with holy light, gains enhanced jumping abilities, possesses dashing capabilities, and is capable of flight, in which she leaves a pink light trail behind her when she performs the latter two actions. She also has the ability to transform into a large angel with the power to create a world of light and she is even capable of creating a rainbow-colored forcefield. When she powers up, she glows pink and her entire body is radiating with holy light, which strengthens her dramatically and increases her fighting capabilities. Happy Shower: Happy traces a heart with her hands, grabs it, and then unleashes a beam of pink light from her hands at her foe. She can also use this move to propel herself through the air. Cinderella Happy Shower: A significantly stronger version of Happy Shower that requires her Princess form to use. Happy creates a large pink heart of light above her and fires it towards her target. Happy Shower Shining: Cure Happy becomes surrounded with pink energy, which forms a heart, and fires a massive stream of light at her opponent while being within the heart-shaped energy. She can also use this technique to unleash a rain of multiple pink light beams from above. Rainbow Healing: A group attack that requires the Smile Cures being in Tiara Mode. The team join hands and is covered in a rainbow-colored sphere which then explodes and attacks the foes nearby. Rainbow Burst: Another group attack where the Cures has to be in their Princess forms. They summon and ride on their respective-colored pegasus to summon an enormous pegasus which fires a massive rainbow-colored beam. They used this attack to effortless subdue Emperor Pierrot in their first use. They have a stronger version called the Royal Rainbow Burst, which summons an enormous phoenix instead. Ultra Rainbow Burst is an even more powerful version which is used in the Smile Cures' Ultra Form. The strongest version is the Miracle Rainbow Burst, in which they team up with Candy and summon a phoenix larger than the Earth. During the attack, Cure Happy herself emerges out in her giant angel form to deal the final blow. This version defeated Emperor Pierrot. Key: Base | Princess Happy | Ultra Cure Happy | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Holy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Rod Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Angels Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Princesses Category:Pretty Cure Category:Leaders Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2